The NMR and Crystallography Facility Core provides users from the Center in Molecular Toxicology with state-of-the-art NMR spectroscopy and protein crystallography instrumentation. The instrumentation is used not only for routine analysis, but also with the expertise of core personnel, to allow development of experimental methods that further the research objectives of the center. The facility is organized by the Vanderbilt University Structural Biology Program, directed by Professor Chazin, and operates jointly as core facility of the Center in Molecular Toxicology. Dr. Jaison Jacob is in charge of the daily operation of the NMR laboratory and a search is currently open for a Ph.D. staff scientist to oversee operations in the crystallography facilities. Physically, the NMR instrumentation is housed at two sites in the Stevenson Science Center and the crystallography instrumentation is housed in the Robinson Research Building in the Medical Center. The NMR and Crystallography Core play as prominent role in the center. This core operates both as a service core facility for analytical needs in NMR spectrometry and for complex NMR and Crystallography studies in Structural Biology.